narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mothers Departure
"Toyotamahime! My love, where are you?" A young man called out. His screams pierced the mist filled forest which he traversed. On his back rested a legendary sword, Kubikiribōchō. The man's body obviously had enough scars to tell a story. One of war and suffering. Born just as the fourth war ended, he had to fight for survival. His parents departed to their next life despite surviving against the Second Mizukage himself. They left him to an old Fisherman who named him Enki. The old man had journeyed from a distant land. It was a great honor to hold such a name, and Enki obeyed that belief. He held it with pride. Such a scarce emotion these days. Enki watched this village struggle to regain it's strength. But what strength could one regain from something that was already deteriorated? Kirigakure was a land of suffering for generations. Yet, it's two previous Kage's were fighting heartidly to usher in a new, unseen era of peace. However, those like Enki, Shinobi who lived honorable understood the impossiblity of such a task. But he chose not to ponder such useless thoughts. Instead, he casted them aside and filled it with thoughts of his wife. "Toyotamahime, come out come out wherever you are-" He stopped at a small opening. Leaves slowly fell around the a curvious person. She wore a long black dress which stopped just above her knees. It was sleeveless, allowing blades of bone to pierce through her skin. Kirigakure's mist almost matched her white hair which had a light blue tint. A women whose beauty went unmatched. She had a body that hundreds lusted after. She was a rare, delicate wild flower who could never be tamed. She spoke with such elegance and intelligence, one would think she was born from a long line of Empressess. "Why are you screaming Enki? Do you wish to startle the dead my love?" Enki smirked. Her beauty had distracted him from the many corpses littering the earth around her. Each ripped to shreds, surrounded by an intricate blood portrait. But their murderer had not a scratch on her. "Princess, you've made such a mess." Enki joked. He slowly approached her from behind. She melted into his embrace as he sighed. He cared little of what happened...No. As long as you're okay...My world is complete. "It's becoming dangerous here, Enki." Toyotamahime's soft voice melted into mist. "Many have risen against Mizukage-sama's lenient foreign policies. They believe him to be a traitor, a weakling willing to submit himself to those of greater power. Mainly Konohagakure...These weren't shinobi..I recognize some of these faces. They were citizens. Normal farmers up this road here." Her voice began to break. She shivered despite it being warm. "I mean...to throw your life away like this? To challenge Mizukage-sama..." Besides...I had to kill them..They saw me do it. They forced me to activate my Shikotsumyaku. "With taxes being as high as they are, I don't blame them. We need resources to support our Lord's cause. But taking from those who barely have only creates desperation. But...without them, how can we continue this battle for peace?" Enki bit his lip. He couldn't quite describe this feeling. Anger maybe? His fist tighten around Toyotama's almost indesctructible waist. But his heart sunk as he watched these lifeless corpses. Innocent people forced to choose between starvation and being killed. How can we bring a child into a cursed world like this?! His palm touched Toyo's stomach. Seemingly transferring warmth into the little creature inside. Her hand rested atop his. "Don't worry Love. They will lead this world from the dark mist which clouds it's judgement." "How are you so sure my love?" "Because I'm a mother. And mother's know." Three Months Later A future mother and father sat peacefully in a bright sun. One of the few days in which mist left the main island, it allowed Kirigakure's inhabitants to enjoy life as other villages are able. A rare treat, like a piece of candy given by the universe. Both warriors sat peacefully in shade. Wrapped in each other's embrace, the Mizukage had granted both parents a paid vacation. Time to enjoy bringing a child into the world. Birth rates had fallen drastically since the Fourth Great War. How could one even dream of bringing life when one's neighbors were often murderers and worst? Shinobi had their hands tied quelling rebellions and riots. Only few crimes went solved, and even less truly paid the consequence due to corrupted officers. Babies also became a sort of trade. Children were constantly kidnapped and forced to fight. A servant paid well on the black market, which seemingly took over Kirigakure. "If it's a girl...We should name her Otohime." Toyotamahime smiled upwards at her husband. But his mind seemed somewhere else. And she knew exactly where. Toyo grabbed his hand and kissed it gently to bring him back to her. "It isn't going to be easy. Every night I pray that it skips a few generations. And sometimes, I even ask the heaven's to erase it from our blood forever. Our descendants have to pay for the actions of our ancestors. And it's unfair. Maybe..just maybe..Growing up without it...Allowing our child to become a powerful shinobi on their own. Without some stupid gift or name defining who they are...It makes me smile every time. But...Honestly, those wishes are not my hearts desires. Allowing our ancestor's crimes to go un rectified is like telling all who hunt us that their fears are correct. I want our child to have this blessing. But not for war. I want him to use it for justice. I pray that his Reason is to protect those he love. For him to use them as I have. So eventually he can settle down with a Fisherman turned Ninja." She joked about his past which made Enki laugh himself. "Maybe they'll grow up to marry an Uchiha." Enki joked. "Imagine their talks." Toyotamahime found herself in a fit. She laughed loudly. A rare sound in such a horrible time. Laughter was like gold. But it's scarcity was of Diamond. Those who laughed lived happily. And its contagious nature pushed Enki into his own laughing fit which eventually ended in a passionate kiss. "I love you Toyotamahime...Don't ever forget." "I won't." "I'm sorry for the intrusion." A Shinobi appeared before the two lovers mid kiss. Although hidden behind Kirigakure's signature mask, Toyotamahime recognized this Hunter-Nin anywhere. "The Mizukage sent me to check up on you two...The door was unlocked and I panicked. Hehe sorry about that." "Dammit! The door wasn't unlocked. You and I both know what happened. You're going to buy me a new door. I swear to heavens above and the earth below I shall have your head!" Toyotamahime growled. But her husband held his pregnant wife back. The pregnancy had become noticable now. A large plump stomach with a little creature swimming inside. "So help me dammit!" "Sorry about the tantrums," Enki butted in. "It's the hormones." "Hormones?! Oh so you're taking his side now?! Some husband! I shall have your head! All of your heads will hang upon my walls!" "Honey please relax. You'll wake the baby. Honey-" But Enki's words went ignored. The Hunter-nin took a step back truly afraid of Toyotamahime. Her abilities as a shinobi was known throughout under a different alias. But he also knew that a woman's strength increased during pregnancy. Fearful, he quickly bowed. The only way to calm the raging woman. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" Enki touched his shoulder after Toyo calmed. "On a serious note, Mizukage-sama wants me to give you this," He pulled out a scroll with a noble seal atop. "Only for your eyes." Before he could recieve gratitude, the Hunter Nin disappeared. After which, the lovers opened their scroll. ''To My Trusted Guards, I want to start off by thanking you for your services to me over the past years. Your contribution has attributed to an improved living for hundreds of Kirigakure citizens. Even if they deny it, your services are directly responsible for their sexurity. But I write you for more pressing matters. As you may know, my predecessor's passing has lead to Kirigakure adopting a lighter view of those with Kekkei Genkai. However, in lieu of previous rebellions and the resurrection of Kaguya herself, survivors of the Kaguya Clan are still held in a negative life. Their lives are in constant danger. Kirigakure citizens still harbor harsh views due to their involvement in various civil wars within the past and having a percieved unquenchable thirst for war. my Hunter-nin have reported a rumor that innocent men and women are being murdered if thought to be a Kaguya. This witch hunt has lead me to fear for the lives of your family. To avoid any suspicions, I will put you on a special leave. All of your cost shall be paid for by my administration. In return, I wish for you three to disappear from the battlefield. Once we quell these burnings, you may return to servicing your village. Thank You, Toyotamahime and Enki could only look at one another after reading such an order... Childbirth Screams pierced the night sky. A women's childbirth was already a difficult process. And being a women who possessed Shikotsumyaku made it even more challenging. But she pushed on. With dreams that their child would save this cursed land. She held onto her husband's hand tightly. Her Kekkei Genkai reacted naturally, causing spikes to shred through it. But Enki refused to let go. Instead, he stood closer...Enduring pain alongside his significant other. He tried to speak but Toyo could hear nothing. She simply focused on pushing. Pushing. Pushing. Following the directions of specially designated Medical Ninja. She pushed and pushed. Almost blacking out a few times. Cries filled the room with joy. A healthy baby boy. The nurse held their child to her and placed it within Toyo's arms. Her assistants also went to work on Enki's destroyed hand. Which Toyo constantly apologized for. "Have you thought of a name yet, My Love?" Enki asked. "Well...Otohime is definitely out of the question now...Unfortunately." She laughed at the thought of a ruler named Otohime. It almost made her cry. "As much as I love Mizukage-sama, our son shall rise and truly lead this land into the future....Zenjou." Enki smiled at her suggestion and nodded...And together they held onto their child. A Mother's Departure ....Before departing, his father told Toyotamahime to take his sword and bury it alongside his body....As a true warrior of Kirigakure, he wanted Zenjou to return and claim his sword. Which Zenjou eventually did. Trivia *When Toyotamahime was giving birth, she saw lightning strike a tree twice. *Many of this stories events draw inspiration from the Kojiki. **When discussing his gender, Toyotamahime tells her husband that if it's a daughter, her name shall be Otohime, which is another name for Toyotamahime. ***Otohime is also foreshadowing Zenjou's future sound based techniques. **Zenjou's Father, Enki being a grand fisherman of the sea draws resembles Toyotamahime's father who was a Sea God. **